


A Baby for Christmas

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [14]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha!Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Kennfield, M/M, Multi, Omega!Leon, Post-Resident Evil 6, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, chreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: There are mentions of miscarriage and breast-feeding (cause Omega Males can breast-feed)





	A Baby for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> There are mentions of miscarriage and breast-feeding (cause Omega Males can breast-feed)

The ride up to the BSAA Headquarters in DC had been awkward to say the least. Mainly because it was after dinner and Leon and Ollie looked just as tired as he did. But, Jill and Rebecca begged Chris to come up and requested he bring Leon as well. The Omega watched the scenery as it past by the window, occasionally talking back to their very chatty son. Although the baby was unable to speak full words, or even intelligible words, he was definitely one who loved to speak…or just loved the noises he was able to make.

The raven-haired Alpha found himself looking over toward Leon, who just looked drained overall. Brown eyes looking down at the younger’s stomach, noticing the tiny bump there. Where their second baby would have been had stress not gotten in Leon’s way. Before Edonia, he and Leon had gotten busy with building their small family. Well, Leon had given birth to Ollie around the time Chris was supposed to be home from Edonia.

Instead, Post-Traumatic Amnesia had set in and Chris had forgotten his life and had gone into self-isolation in some European country. He had left his friends, family, and organization behind. Piers, his lieutenant and close friend, had found him and brought him to China for a mission. He lost his team again, due to one Ada Wong, but he had been reunited with his mate, regained his memories, and stopped the threat.

It had been at a cost, Piers dying in the process. He had been so distraught, he nearly ran off again. He isolated himself for a bit, but Leon and Ollie were there to remind him that Piers would not have wanted that. Leon stayed with him, understanding what Chris was going through. He didn’t want to lose the Omega or their son. A week or two later, he tried to get Leon pregnant once more. But a month later that didn’t happen either after the bombing in DC and then New York. Both situations took a toll on Leon, the Omega miscarrying in the process.

“Da!” Ollie called out loudly, making Chris chuckle.

“What’s up, bud?” Chris asked, looking at Ollie through the rearview mirror.

The silly little baby babbled at him, as if telling him this whole, long story. He laughed when the little arms and legs started going adamantly, Ollie using his hands to talk and the feet moving out of sheer excitement and enthusiasm. Leon looked from his mate to their child and then back, a small smile on his face as he observed them lovingly. Chris caught his gaze, gently grasping his hand and kissing the back of it with a smile.

There was a reason Leon was coming with him; he was not like most Omegas. The brunette was very loving and understanding, and loved kids. Most Omegas would turn their noses at other people’s kids, but Chris knew Leon was not like that. He had seen that with Leon and Sherry Birkin’s relationship, seeing the blonde as one of his own. That was something Chris needed from Leon.

Not too long after Piers’ passing, his sister had died as well, leaving behind her son who was a month older than Ollie. The sister had been cut off from the rest of the family for reasons unknown, but not by Piers. The good-hearted Beta remained in constant contact with her up until his own death. Before China and Edonia, Piers had informed him that he had a nephew on the way, and he had been very excited to meet him. 

Sadly, the baby had been orphaned, the rest of the Nivans Family wanted nothing to do with it due to whatever issues they had with the mother. So, the little guy was in BSAA Custody, Jill being the one to bring him in and set up a nursery on base for him. She told him that, and Chris felt his heart break for the baby. He asked if anyone was looking to adopt Jackson “Jax” Nivans, but there had been no takers…so Chris wanted to, but only if Leon would approve of him first.

Jill said there was something wrong, that the baby wasn’t eating any of the bottled formula offered, and had fallen sick because of it. He asked if there had been anyone there to nurse the baby, but she said they had no volunteers. This added to Chris’ list of concerns when it came to Leon, hoping he would not reject the baby for one: not being his, and two: for being ill.

They pulled into the parking lot, Chris getting out first before helping his mate and the baby. Leon grabbed an umbrella from the backseat to protect them from the rain. Chris helped, holding Ollie a moment while Leon opened it. They exchanged the umbrella for Ollie and Chris hugged his family close, leading them inside. Jill waited outside, wearing her jacket but hugging her arms to fend off the cold, December air.

“Hi there, Kennedy-Redfield Clan,” she said with a warm smile, “Follow me inside.”

With a nod, Chris let Leon and Ollie in front of him while he put the umbrella down. Leon looked around curiously, Ollie doing the same, “I’ve never been in this part of the building before.” Leon said aloud, “Where are we?”

“This is where we keep the kids that pass through or are affected by the terror attacks.” Jill informed him, “There aren’t any children here at the moment though, except for one. He hasn’t been adopted yet.”

“That’s…so sad. It’s almost Christmas.” Leon said,

“Has anyone considered him? Surely no one would leave a child here alone on Christmas.”

Jill and Chris exchanged looks, “One. Actually, but he’s awaiting approval.” Jill said.

Leon raised a brow at the way the two looked at each other, “If you don’t mind me asking…who is adopting him and who is this person awaiting approval from?”

“You’ll see.” Chris said, making Leon even more suspicious.

They were led down a corridor, walking past decorated hallways and a Christmas tree Ollie went nuts over, little hands reaching toward the colorful and festive sight. Another left brought them to a room, Jill opening the door for them to let them inside. Chris and Leon thanked her, and Ollie waved as they passed. With a nod and a friendly smile, she closed the door.

Leon looked at the light blue room, noticing the little tree in the corner and toys that littered the play matted floor. He noticed a crib in the other corner, a recliner next to it. The machines unsettled the Omega the most, noticing a little IV drip above the crib. He could hear soft cooing, a little brunette boy laying there. He was dressed in a camo onesie, little green eyes looking up at Leon curiously as he sucked on a pacifier. 

Leon looked back at Chris for answers, “He’s…sick at the moment. He hasn’t been eating, mainly because he won’t take the formula.” Chris answered.

The Omega hummed, Chris coming over next to him, holding his hands out to take Ollie from his mate.

Leon handed Ollie over before making his way over to the crib. The little guy reached out toward the Omega, whimpering softly as Leon stood above his crib. The agent watched him for a moment, turning to look back at Chris, silently asking if it was okay to pick the baby up. Seeing his mate nod, Leon lifted the little brunette up, holding him on his hip.

Green eyes watched Leon, a little hand reaching up to grasp the ring on the chain around Leon’s neck. The one Chris had given him after New York. Leon caught a small whiff of the baby’s scent, seemingly very familiar to him. He could not place where exactly, but the agent recognized this scent. He lifted the baby higher, smelling the baby once more.

Chris watched with baited breath, knowing what Leon smelled. Chris had stopped in here a couple of times to visit Jax. The baby probably smelled like a combination of himself and…Leon sniffed at the baby again, noticing he smelled familiar. It was evident that the baby was ill, but he knew the scent. Piers Nivans. This baby was either Piers', or belonged to someone close to the late lieutenant. Leon held the baby at arms length again, inspecting him. Little green eyes watched him, whimpering as little hands reached for him even more.

“Piers.” Leon simply said, “This little guy smells like Piers.”

Chris held his breath then, waiting for any signs of rejection from the Omega. He silently prayed.

The Omega's own eyes softened, pulling the baby in toward his chest. The baby nuzzled into him as Leon began purring, rubbing his face against the baby's own. The little guy was so much smaller than Ollie. The baby’s whimpers ceased, cooing contentedly into Leon’s neck, little fingers holding on to Leon’s jacket.

Chris’ eyes widened. He canted his head to the side making sure he was seeing right. Leon…he accepted the baby. The Omega hadn’t rejected him. Chris let out a sigh of relief, “His name is Jackson, he's Piers' nephew. Piers' sister died shortly after he did. He has no guardian or family, that's why he's here until we know what to do with him... But he won't eat, no matter what we do." The alpha explained gently as he walked over to Leon.

Leon looked to Chris and then back to the baby, rubbing his cheek against the baby's own. He asked about bottle feeding, but Chris said the baby wouldn't take the formula. He asked if anyone tried to breast feed him. Chris shook his head, saying they didn't have any volunteers for that.

With a sigh, Leon set Jackson back in the crib for a moment, taking off his jacket and hanging it over the back of the recliner. He took off one sleeve of his t-shirt, pulling it up so his chest was exposed on one side. He carefully pulled the pacifier from Jackson's mouth, moving the baby up until the little brunette latched on to Leon's nipple. The Omega hissed in surprised, but relaxed when Jackson began to feed.

"He's adorable." Leon said, cradling the baby as he fed, cooing softly.

Tears nearly fell from Chris' eyes from an overload of positive emotion. "Thank you for accepting him." He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Leon, allowing Jackson to feed, "He's finally eating... Can we take him in?"

Leon looked up at Chris, shock evident in his eyes, “Wait…you wanted to adopt him?

Chris nodded, “I wanted to surprise you after…anyway, I knew I couldn’t do that unless you approved of him first. I know some Omegas aren’t known for taking in other people’s children, but you aren’t like most Omegas.”

Leon smiled as he looked up at his mate, petting soft brown curls as Jackson ate, "Then of course." He whispered, turning his gaze back toward the baby, watching little green eyes flutter open and close.

Chris moved in closer, watching the Omega nurse Jax. The Alpha mentioned transferring the crib from Piers’ Sister’s home and Jax’s toys to their own home. Leon nodded, watching Jax as he was lulled to sleep. Once he felt the baby stop suckling, the Omega gently pulled Jax away, fixing his shirt in the process. He woke the baby up just enough to burp him, rocking him to sleep.

Ollie fussed, Leon holding out an arm so the little red-head could sit in his lap next to the brunette. Ollie looked at his newfound brother curiously. 

“That’s your new brother, Ollie.” Chris said, kneeling in front of his family and watching the sweet sight. Ollie lightly pat the other baby's head, touching his hair and mimicking Leon, cooing curiously. He then looked between his Mommy and Daddy before looking back at Jax, poking his nose. Jax sneezed in response, making Ollie jump before giving the other an odd look, looking at his parents once more in confusion. The mates chuckled, watching as Jax touched Ollie’s face back, making Ollie shake his head, pushing Jax’s hand away.

“He’ll fit right in.” Leon smiled, hugging the babies. 


End file.
